


Twas A Deviant Night Before Christmas

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Case, Christmas, Cold, Development, Emotions, Family, Gen, Gift, Growth, Healing, Holidays, Snow, blizzard, celebration, friends - Freeform, learning, tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in Detroit and Connor is still struggling with the concept of the holiday and its traditions. To make things more tense the deviant wants to find a way to help Hank feel better about Christmas time without his family and begins to ask questions and start traditions of his own to help his best friend overcome his grief and find a reason to be happy again.
Relationships: Father and Son - Hank and Connor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	Twas A Deviant Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few days/weeks in advance. Merry Christmas!!

It was Christmas Eve in 2039. The entire city of Detroit was covered in bright multicolored lights, thousands of feet of thick green garland lined with red and white striped candy canes, hundreds of colorful oversized ornaments and red ribbons, all illuminated by red, green and white candles, and entire city seemed to smell curiously of mint and cocoa. All of the brightly colored and lit decorations were covered under a thick layer of pure white snow, and the streets were filled with people busily driving about in an attempt to finish their holiday shopping before it was too late.

Traveling along the relatively congested streets while out on morning patrol Connor, the android formerly sent by CyberLife, peered out at the numerous bright lights, colorful displays and overall festive adornments lining the streets and scanned them all quite curiously. As his soulful brown eyes searched over the decorated world around him his blue L.E.D. flickered to yellow and his brow knit with confusion at the unusually upbeat aesthetic of the city.

"Everything appears to be so... different."

Lieutenant Hank Anderson on the other hand was far less interested in the decorations and more focused on the waiting for the red light to turn green. Having seen well over five decades worth of Christmases, Hanukkahs and Kwanzaas had left Hank feeling rather burned out for the holidays, and the loss of his young son four years prior only tarnished the otherwise celebratory events even further.

Pressing on the accelerator as the red light finally turned green Hank let out a weary sigh and turned on the windshield wipers as thick white snowflakes began to fall from the sky for the umpteenth time that month. "Fuckin' snow..." Grumbling out loud Hank gave the snowy weather a death glare through the front windshield as he turned at the next corner to reach the precinct's parking garage. "It's cold, wet, and boring. I hate winter."

"Is the cold white snow why humans put up warm lights and brightly colored decorations?" The sincerity and naivety of Connor's question was almost childlike as his yellow L.E.D. returned to blue. "Or is that something strictly associated with the upcoming holidays?"

Not wanting to discuss the holidays whatsoever Hank remained silent and flipped on his right turn signal to pull into the precinct's parking garage.

"...If you wish to avoid the poor weather perhaps you should vacation somewhere warm during the final weeks of winter."

"I can't _afford_ a vacation."

"I could help you fund-"

"I'm not going anywhere, Connor." Pulling the car into his assigned parking place Hank threw the car into park and turned off the engine. "There's too much shit that needs to be taken care of, and someone has to do it."

"You're exhibiting signs of stress and would benefit from a vacation. I'm certain the rest of the precinct would-"

"Enough." Snatching the keys from the ignition Hank threw open his door and gave Connor an angry glare that caused the deviant's blue L.E.D. to flash to a cautionary yellow. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. No more talk of vacations, decorations or holiday bullshit. Okay?"

Being snapped at wasn't new to the deviant android, but that didn't mean he didn't feel somewhat guilty every time he accident provoked such a response from his friend. "...I'm sorry, Hank. I won't bring it up again."

The somewhat offended tone of Connor's voice was enough to make Hank feel guilty as well, but he refused to acknowledge it simply because he wanted the conversation to end.

Pocketing his keys Hank stepped out of the vehicle and slammed his door shut just as Connor opened his own door. As the deviant stepped out of the vehicle and closed the passenger side door in a less aggressive manner Connor rubbed his hands up and down his arms in attempt to save off the cold as he trailed after Hank and easily caught up to the seasoned Lieutenant while they walked through the front doors of the precinct to return to their desks in the heart of the bullpen.

The interior of the precinct was just as decorated the city outside as a means of creating a festive mood for the officers who were assigned to work on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Yet it only seemed to make the holiday blues worse for Hank who had been stuck working both days.

With a firm tug Hank pulled a line of garland off the side of his desk before he wadded the green bushel up into a ball in his hands and threw it into the trash can beside the desk with a noted huff of his aggravated breath. "I don't need any of this shit crowding my desk." Sitting down behind his terminal screen Hank leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand through his gray locks of hair in a frustrated manner as he tried to ignore the dead bonsai tree, crumbs and old fast food cups all over his desk top. "Such a fuckin' waste..."

Sitting down at his down desk across from Hank the keen eyed deviant continued to observe the bullpen and the far more enthusiastic energy of his fellow officers going about their business as professional as ever. Connor was struggling to understand the concept of the holidays in general as he and Hank didn't bother to try to celebrate the previous year due to the Revolution having taken place just the month before, but now he found the concept twice as puzzling as Hank's demeanor didn't seem to match the cheery environment that had been presented to him throughout the rest of the city.

From the distance of his desk to the breakroom Connor could see Tina discussing a case with Chris, a red and white peppermint candy cane was hanging out the left corner of her mouth as she spoke, and Chris was a holding a white mug with a Christmas wreath painted on its side. A large tray of Christmas cookies had been baked and brought into the breakroom to share with the rest of the precinct, more garland outlined the doorway to the breakroom, a few paper snowflakes had been cut out and placed about the walls, several strands of multicolored lights illuminated the small space in a brilliant aura, and set up in the far corner of the breakroom was a modest green artificial Christmas tree covered in various colored ornaments with each officer's name on them; including Hank and Connor, and was also covered in multicolored lights that gave a warm and inviting glow to the entire room.

Numerous other decorations were scattered throughout the bullpen and atop desks. Tiny artificial trees covered in mini candy canes were on Tina and Chris's desks, while a large wreath was on the door to Captain Fowler's office. Garland wrapped around each desk (except for Hank's desk), a few extra ornaments hung from the garland strands, more paper snowflakes were taped to the walls, and numerous candles and menorahs representing Hanukkah and Kwanzaa had been placed in every window of the building in an inviting fashion.

Returning his focus to Hank sitting across from himself Connor decided to try to help Hank forget about the holidays despite his own curiosity gnawing away at him relentlessly. "Would you care for some coffee, Hank?"

There was a slight pause before Hank replied to the simple question with a perplexed gaze. "Hm? Whatcha' say?"

Connor's eyes darted down to Hank's empty black coffee mug sitting on the corner of his desk before he repeated the offer. "I asked if you'd like some coffee."

"Oh. Sure, thanks."

Moving swiftly Connor picked up the empty mug and carried it into the breakroom where he was promptly bombarded by the smell of the freshly baked cookies, rich hot cocoa, peppermint candy canes and a strange floral aroma that he quickly deduced as pine scent that had been sprayed over the tree to make it smell more realistic.

As he made his way over to the coffeemaker already brewing a fresh, hot pot of coffee Connor felt a gentle hand on his upper right arm as Tina got his attention without startling him. "Hey, Sergeant. Can I interest you in a candy cane?"

"Thank you, Tina." Placing Hank's mug down on the countertop next to the coffeemaker Connor picked up the coffee pot and poured a generous helping of the hot beverage into the mug before adding a small amount of sugar and sweetener on Hank's behalf. "But I cannot consume edibles meant for a human."

"Good thing I have this!" Holding out a blue tinted candy cane complete with a red stripe wrapping around its length Tina showed Connor that she had purchased a special android-only candy cane on her way to the precinct. "It's okay, it's made of Thirium and it's supposed to taste like peppermint. I didn't taste it myself, so I can be sure about the flavor."

Taking the offered treat with his left hand while he held onto Hank's coffee mug with the right hand Connor's yellow L.E.D. flickered as he ran a scan over the treat then finally returned to blue after confirming that the candy cane was safe for android consumption. "...You bought this just for me?"

"Well, you and the other androids in the precinct. That's what you do during the holidays."

"...Purchase candy canes?"

"No!" Laughing a little as she bit down on her own candy cane and covered her teeth in pink hue Tina gave the kind deviant a cheerful grin. "During the holidays you help other people in need, donate to charities and buy gifts for your friends. You're my friend so I bought you something I know you could use."

Feeling suddenly out of place Connor tried to return the offered treat. "Oh. ...I didn't buy you anything."

"You don't have to." Putting her hand against his Tina pushed the candy cane back toward Connor and made sure he knew it was okay that he hadn't purchased a gift for her. "You gives gifts because you _want_ to, not because you _have_ to. You don't owe me anything, and you don't have to buy gifts for someone just because they bought you something first."

"...I see."

"Connor, I get that androids don't understand human traditions very well but rest assured," taking a step back Tina grabbed a green Christmas tree shaped cookie from the large festive red plate on the counter as she took her leave of the breakroom. "you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Just try to have fun!"

"...Fun." Looking down at the blue colored candy cane in his hand Connor nodded a little as his eyes trailed upward toward Hank still sitting at his desk and still looking glum. "Right."

Carrying the coffee back over to Hank's desk Connor tucked the candy cane into the left pocket of his gray CyberLife jacket out of sight, and placed the mug of coffee down on for Hank to take. From the left corner of his eye Connor watched as Tina passed Gavin the cookie and could see a genuine smile appear on Gavin's face as he took the cookie and bit down on it appreciatively.

"Here's your coffee, Hank."

"Thanks." Picking up the mug Hank sipped at the coffee and grimaced at the bitterness. "Needs more sugar."

"I put in the appropriate amount of sugar and sweetener for a person of your current dietary needs."

"Which means I need more sugar."

"Please refrain from consuming an exorbitant amount of sugar and caffeine. You've made great strides in sustaining a healthier lifestyle and I don't want you to undo your hard work through an unnecessary need for sweets."

"Uh-huh, what about that candy cane in your pocket?"

Connor's blue L.E.D returned to yellow as his shoulders slumped with a sense of guilt. "...It was given to me."

"I saw it. It's blue."

"...Yes. It's Thirium based and meant only for androids."

"Oh. So no sugar?"

"No. It's pure Thirium that has apparently been given an artificial peppermint flavoring."

"So why don't you eat it?"

"Because my Thirium volume is currently at one-hundred percent. If I were to ingest any further Thirium my reserves would essentially overfill and initiate my emergency expulsion program to correct the high volume."

"Expulsion program? Does that mean you'd throw-up?"

Tilting his head a little as his mouth ticked Connor confirmed the question. "...Correct. I imagine it's as unpleasant for androids as it is for humans."

"Let's hope you never have to find out."

"Agreed."

"Now, let's get this case under investigation." Sending their current case on file over to Connor's terminal screen Hank waited for the deviant to make his own analysis on the details before heading out to the crime scene for the afternoon. "What do you think?"

"...I think it's very peculiar."

"How's that?"

"A deviant was found shutdown within his own apartment with no sign of a struggle and no sign of a burglary. This is a very unusual situation."

"What do you think?"

"I think we need to investigate the apartment for ourselves before we can make a proper conclusion."

"What about the, uh... 'apportionment'... thingy that Joel filed?"

While the Joel Forest, the precinct technician was entirely reliable with his reports and assessments, there were still details that only Connor could see for himself, and they were often details that weren't found on the victim's body. "I'd prefer to exam the apartment and the victim's body myself. There is virtually nothing of use to aid our case as it is."

"Alright, kid." Pulling his car keys back out of his pocket Hank spun the keys around his right index fingertip once before palming the keys in a tight fist. "Let's head out to the apartment and then we'll go on our lunchbreak."

* * *

The snow hadn't let up during the morning and seemed like it was going to continue all day long, and well into the night. The snow was piling up quickly but that didn't stop people from traveling about and shopping for last minute gifts throughout the entire city. As the vehicles crowded the streets Hank located the address of the correct android-only apartment complex and parked his car behind the other squad cars that first responded to the scene of the reported deviant's death barely an hour earlier.

As Hank opened up his door he stepped into a big pile of slush in the street and swore angrily as the cold wetness quickly soaked through his shoe and up his pant leg half way up his left calf. "Son of a bitch!"

"Hank?" Opening his own door Connor looked over the roof of the car to his partner and gave him a curious look as his yellow L.E.D. flashed rapidly. "What's wrong?"

"I stepped in a damn puddle." Walking around the front of the car Hank shook off his left shoe to rid himself of as much of the cold slush as possible before stepping up onto the sidewalk. "I absolutely _hate_ the cold."

"If you want I can examine the scene while you return to the house to change into dry clothes."

"No, fuck it. It'll dry off soon enough."

"What if-"

"Connor." Holding his left hand up in 'shushing' gesture Hank silenced the deviant mid suggestion. "It's fine. Let's go examine the crime scene."

"...Very well."

With an awkward gait Hank made his way toward the front door of the apartment complex and showed the officer standing outside the door his badge where he was promptly waved through the holographic police tape over the entrance. As soon as he set foot inside the front door Hank turned around and watched as Connor trailed after him while his L.E.D. flickered between red and yellow as he scanned Hank's vital signs without saying a word.

Rubbing his hands up and down his chilled arms again Connor stood in the middle of the front entrance of the complex and gave a quick analysis. "A majority of the residents have temporarily vacated the premises for the duration of the investigation."

"Knock it off."

"...Huh?"

"I know you're scanning me." Hank stated firmly as he and Connor approached the elevator to go to the designated seventh floor of the complex. "Quit it."

"...I'm sorry. I'm just making sure you won't become ill from the cold."

"I'll be fine, kid. I can handle a little snow and ice in my damn shoe."

Connor nodded subtly as he pulled his quarter from his right jean pocket and began to dance the coin over his right knuckles to recalibrate and hone his reflexes, instincts and overall reaction time before they reached the crime scene. As the coin danced its little dance Connor could feel Hank tense up as the 'tic' often annoyed the senior detective, and Connor quickly decided to return the coin to his pocket out of respect for his partner.

Audibly Hank let out a slow sigh as his irritation dissipated steadily.

"...I believe Joel will still be at the crime scene."

"Why?"

"It's difficult to perform a full apportionment without the body at the precinct's dispensary." The elevator reached its destination and the door opened automatically to allow the two detectives access to the seventh floor. "Due to the unusual circumstances Joel decided to remain at the scene without disturbing the body until we've given it the clear. If he isn't here he would've most likely returned to the precinct to gather equipment to aid his analysis at the scene to aid his assessment."

"Oh." Walking down the linoleum hallway with his left shoe 'squeaking' from the lingering water Hank shook his head with annoyance as he and Connor reached the apartment where the deviant's body had been found. "Alright, kid. You do your thing and solve this case in the only way you can."

"I'll do my best, Hank."

The door to the apartment had been left open and was too being guarded by a responding patrol officer to ensure none of the neighbors got too close to the crime scene. Passing through the doorway and into the apartment Connor was greeted by the sight of the victim sitting in the single recliner in the livingroom wearing perfectly pressed clothes; a black suit with a white dress shirt, matching black tie and perfectly polished black dress shoes, and by all account looked like an average human who had fallen asleep.

Sure enough Joel was still in the apartment and attempting to perform a remote apportionment of the victim at the scene while the officers tried to figure out the series of events leading to the enigmatic shutdown.

Just as the victim seemed to be immaculately dressed and normal the rest of the apartment appeared to be perfectly organized, clean and untouched by foreign hands. The furniture were in its proper places, the walls were clean, the carpet had been vacuumed and what few pieces of personalized items; paintings, potted plants and photographs, were all in their proper places without looking at all disturbed where they sat.

It was a truly bizarre crime scene to behold.

"Joel." Connor addressed the technician as he ran a scan over the apartment, his L.E.D. flickering yellow rapidly as he chronicled the environment and found absolutely no sign of a disturbance. "Can you tell me how the victim shutdown?"

"Not yet..." Standing upright Joel sighed as his pale blue eyes rapidly flicked and back and forth over his personal tablet screen while reading the results of his own scan on the victim's body. Letting out a tired sigh Joel ran his left hand over his thick, light brown hair and tilted his head a little to 'crack' his stiff neck as he found himself at a dead end. "Man, none of these readings make sense. By all account this android should be functioning at one-hundred percent capacity."

"Agreed." Walking over to the recliner Connor ran a second scan over the deviant to confirm their identity and with the information his brow arched inquisitively at the details he had earned for his effort. "...The victim went by the name 'Paul'. Model WP-400, serial number 334 765 298. Formerly a 'Traci' from the 'Eden Club' and had repurposed his programming to work as a local mechanic."

From the doorway Hank called out to Connor and leaned heavily against the door frame as he didn't want to track a wet footprint inside the apartment to accidentally contaminate the crime scene. "Does that tell you anything about the victim, or are you just getting the details right for his obituary?"

Connor shook his head slightly in response as his yellow L.E.D. flickered to red and knelt down in front of the victim. With a respectful motion Connor pushed aside the black tie and pulled open the buttons on the dress shirt beneath to expose the deviant's chest. Near the center of Paul's torso Connor revealed the missing artificial skin that had once covered over the Thirium pump regulator, and carefully removed the regulator from Paul's body without jostling him around.

"What're you doing?"

"...I know the cause of Paul's death." Connor responded in a low voice as he turned his attention from Hank and back over to Joel. "This Thirium pump regulator is not compatible with WP-400 models. It belongs to an AX-600 model. The serial number matches a deviant who had been found assaulted and shutdown near the industrial district on July 9th of this year. It appears that victim, 'Veronica', and Paul were bondmates."

Joel's eyes dimmed a little as he took the pump regulator and held it in his hand while he confirmed the biocomponent did in fact belong to another deviant who had long since shutdown. "Paul took Veronica's pump regulator and replaced his own with hers. He knew he would've shutdown within approximately twenty minutes after the swap."

"According to official records at New Jericho Tower it was this time last year that Paul and Veronica had bonded in front of the tower, but hadn't officially documented it out of fear of retaliation from humans." Dropping his tone sadly Connor not only determined the cause of shutdown but what led to the event taking place. "...Tonight would've been their first bonding anniversary."

The odd conversation made Hank's own brow arch as he stood upright while remaining in the doorway. "What does that mean, kid?"

"...It means Paul intentionally shutdown. Intentional shutdown is the equivalent to a human's... suicide."

The revelation was unexpected and depressing for everyone in the room. "...Oh."

With the case now solved Connor took his leave of the apartment and passed by Hank to get back to the hallway. With his shoulders slumped and his coin resuming its graceful dance over his right knuckles the deviant detective returned to the elevator with his red L.E.D. creating a crimson hue over the reflective surface of the closed doors as he pressed the 'call' button.

Hank nodded at Joel as he too took his leave of the apartment and joined his partner at the elevator doors. Standing beside the deviant Hank noticed Connor's red light and asked a few questions regarding the current color. "Are you alright?"

"...I'm fine." The doors opened and Connor stepped into the elevator with Hank right beside him. "I'm just filing my report."

"Okay, sure. Well," pressing the button for the ground floor of the apartment complex Hank sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as a slight chill crept up his spine courtesy of his slush covered left shoe. "you file your report and we'll head out for our lunchbreak. Hopefully something hot to eat will make me feel a little warmer."

Without a word Connor felt Hank tense up again as the elevator began descending to the first floor and he quickly pocketed the coin to prevent any further agitation on Hank's part. Remaining silent Connor followed after Hank as the gruff Lieutenant passed through the front entrance to get back outside, only to shudder and swear at the heavy snow, and return to the vehicle parked out front.

Seeing Hank so bitter and irritated made Connor feel a strange sense of helplessness as all he wanted to do was help his friend feel better throughout the rest of the painfully cold winter. Unfortunately for Connor he didn't know how to do what seemed to be a simple enough task.

* * *

Feeling ravenous and a little cranky Hank drove to the 'Chicken Feed' food stand a few blocks away from the apartment complex and got his usual order from the stand's owner, Gary. Expectedly the senior detective walked away from the stand with a large bag of high calorie, high cholesterol, greasy food in one hand, and oversized cup of soda in the other. Opening the driver's side door with a little difficulty Hank sat back down behind the steering wheel and placed his drink in the cup holder before opened up his bag containing his large cheeseburger and fries.

Connor didn't say a word about the very unhealthy meal and resumed dancing his coin over his right knuckles anxiously.

"You really need to find a new way to control your tic, Connor." Hank grumbled as he picked up the burger with his right hand and took a large bite as he used his left hand to brush off a few rogue flakes of snow all over his shoulders and his hair. "That coin pisses me off sometimes."

"...Sorry, Hank." Apologizing yet again for accidentally annoying Hank the deviant returned his coin to his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared out his window to the numerous holiday decorations that lined the windows of the nearby buildings, and even seemed to snake up the light poles on every corner of every street.

Putting aside his burger for a moment Hank turned up the heat in the car and took off his wet left shoe to place directly under a vent near the floorboard to be dried off in a quicker, more efficient manner. "This is why I wear shitty shoes to work. If I step in blood, brains, drugs or slush I won't lose any sleep over ruining a perfectly good pair of shoes while keeping our 'precious city' safe."

Falling silent again Connor continued to watch the brightly colored decorations slowly get buried under the fresh layer of white snow, and noted the decreasing temperature in the air. Before nightfall the snow would surely turn to ice and make everything too slick and dangerous for most people to navigate through the city, but with Christmas Day being tomorrow Connor was confident a majority of the city would remain safe inside their warm homes and out of the blizzard.

"So," taking a sip of his soda Hank readjusted the heat in the car to completely stave off the cold and make himself feel much better. "you said our victim replaced his own... biocomponent thingy with another one. Why'd he do it?"

Connor visibly flinched as he turned his attention toward Hank and his soulful brown eyes filled with morose emotion. "...Unknown."

"Don't try to lie to me, Connor. I've been on the job too damn long and you're too kind to even _try_ to lie. Why'd he do it?"

"You don't want to know."

"Clearly I do, otherwise I wouldn't be askin' ya'." Giving the young deviant a somewhat stern glance Hank waited for Connor to answer the question. "Why did that deviant kill himself?"

Hesitant to answer but wanting to remain honest Connor closed his eyes and lowered his voice despondently. "...He was depressed."

"Depressed?"

"Five months, one week and six days prior Paul's bondmate was murdered in a violent assault by an anti-android bigot. Today would've been there one year anniversary together since they were bonded, and Paul couldn't handle existence without her. He replaced his Thirium pump regulator with her regulator knowing it'd cause him to shutdown."

"Kid, lots of people get depressed around the holidays." The surprisingly nonchalant answer was completely unexpected, and yet hearing Hank's jaded voice made it seem so natural. "It sucks and it's really hard to explain but suicide and the holidays... well, it just happens sometimes."

"...I understand that."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Sensing the guilt just radiating from Connor's person Hank tried to reassure the deviant that he couldn't have possibly done anything to prevent Paul's self-induced shutdown. "As a detective you're going to encounter a lot of people you can save, and just as many who cannot be saved no matter what you do. Some people just don't want to be saved, kid."

The comment made Connor's eyes snap open as he turned to look at Hank with a worried glance. "They don't?"

"No. For some people the pain is just too great to handle, and in their mind and even in their hearts, the only way to gain any form of peace and comfort is through death itself. There's nothing we can do to change that."

Hearing such a bleak fact only made Connor slump down in his seat as he turned away from Hank and peered out his window once again where he watched a store window with a single candle burning brightly fill with snow until the cold, opaque mass completely covered the glass and concealed the bright, warm glow under the smothering ice. Not being able to save every life wasn't a truth that the empathetic deviant couldn't handle, but knowing that there were certain lives he'd never be able to save despite his best efforts made him feel suddenly useless.

Shaken but not deterred Connor tried to remain confident on his best friend's behalf, and not let his own despondent mood show on his face.

* * *

Having returned to the precinct after lunch Hank set about his report while Connor sat behind his own desk and stared through the terminal screen with his L.E.D. still blinking in red in his right temple. The idea of someone feeling so alone, so sad, so empty during what was supposed to be a time of celebration and joy had filled Connor's still developing heart with heavily conflicting emotions. The threat of losing someone to such a manner was as heartbreaking to think about as it was devastating to even contemplate.

Unsure of what he could do or say in the aftermath of the upsetting case Connor just sat back in his chair and glanced about the beautifully decorated bullpen yet again. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, even Gavin, and by all account everyone should've been cheerful. It seemed only Hank and Connor himself were unable to feel anything in a more positive emotion in that moment.

The sound of a sudden little cry near the entrance of the bullpen stole Connor's attention from the decorations and toward the noise. Recognizing Chris's wife, Julia, and their son, Damian, in her arms gave Connor all the information he needed to identify the sound. As Julia carried Damian over to Chris's desk Connor watched as Chris reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small bundle of green leaves with red berries; mistletoe according to Connor's scanner, and held it over Julia's head as he leaned forward to give her a kiss.

Unfamiliar with yet another one of the holiday traditions Connor just returned his attention to his report and resumed filling it out in a professional manner. The sound of laughter and cheery greetings had an unexpectedly repellent feeling that made the deviant feel as though he were intruding. Without drawing any attention to himself Connor rose from his desk and made his way across the bullpen to get to the elevator down the corridor, and head up to the second floor of the precinct to the dispensary.

It wasn't often Connor willingly ventured to the dispensary, but when he did it was either for business or because he had been seriously damaged in the line of duty and needed repairs. As the doors to elevator parted Connor stepped out and into the corridor where he quickly located the always opened door to the dispensary where Joel had subsequently returned during Hank and Connor's lunchbreak to finish his own report on the unusual case.

"Joel?" Knocking on the opened door frame Connor waited for any invitation before he entered the dispensary. "May I come in?"

"Sure, Connor." Typing away on his laptop in the corner of the room Joel barely looked up at Connor at the deviant stepped inside the dispensary. "I'm almost finished with the report, so you and Hank will be able to leave on time."

"I'm not concerned with clocking out."

"Oh?" Sensing the distress in Connor's tone Joel finally looked up entirely and noted his friend's red glowing L.E.D. pulsing away slowly. "Is something wrong?"

"...I'm not sure."

"Having a red L.E.D. pretty much guarantees that, yeah, something's wrong."

"It's not an error if that's what you're implying."

"I was until you said that." Closing his laptop Joel rose from his seat behind the desk to approach his friend more directly. "What's on your mind?"

Connor was struggling to collect his thoughts in light of the dreary events, and could only find himself becoming more and more perplexed by the holiday season taking place around him. "Joel, the deviant committed self-induced shutdown due to being unable to continue his life without his bondmate. The shutdown isn't irreversible, but if we were to revive him it'd be... cruel. Wouldn't it?"

"In my own past experiences with fighting depression, yeah. Forcing someone back into a life they were so desperate to escape that they honestly felt like death was the best possible alternative would be pretty damn cruel and heartless. Don't worry, I'll make sure Paul is laid with Veronica so they can be together again."

"...That's good."

"But that's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

"No."

"Alright, I'm all about helping androids." Sitting down on the corner of his desk Joel gave Connor his full attention. "Tell me what's confusing you."

Knowing that Joel was a trusted confidant and friend Connor didn't have any issues with opening up and talking to the always helpful technician during the very perplexing time of year. "The concept of one ending their own life due to sadness and pain is one I find frightening. From what I've learned from Hank there are some people who cannot be dissuaded from the concept if they are in such great emotional or mental agony, and yet... I feel like I should be able to do something. Anything."

Joel's pale blue eyes flashed with a sense of 'eureka' and he quickly figured out why Connor was so upset. "You're worried about Hank, aren't you?"

There was no point in trying to deny it. "...Yes. Just as Paul lost his bondmate, Hank lost both his wife, Barbara, and his son, Cole. He disdains winter time and seems to be having a difficult time enduring the cold weather and holiday season. I know he's struggled with such feelings in the past and I don't want to see him struggle again."

"Well, as someone who managed to overcome their own depression I can confirm you wanting to reach your hand out to him rather than waiting for him to ask for help is already going to be a big help. Just stay by him and be his friend during the holidays just as you would any other time of the year. As long as he knows he isn't alone and has someone in his life who truly cares about him it'll help immensely."

"Is that how you overcame your own depression in the past?"

"Yeah. I, uh, I first started battling depression back when I was twelve years old. But being that young no one thinks that it's possible for someone to be suffering from that type of problem, so it was ignored. My friends in high school kept me from caving into that darkness and spiraling into complete nothingness, but it got harder when I went to college and was away from them."

"Your family didn't help you?"

"Like I said, very few people take depression in teenagers seriously. They just thought I was moody or some other inconvenient bullshit. Anyway," rubbing his hand over the back of his tense neck Joel finished his story and hoped he'd be able to provide Connor with some much needed advice. "when I met my girlfriend back in my final year of college she had had just gotten out of a long term relationship with a real scumbag who cheated on her, and abandoned their two kids alone with her. We connected through our pain and began to heal by confiding in one another and learning to trust again. Ever since we got together four years ago I haven't had any issues with my depression and I know it's because I had a best friend to help me through it, and those kids love me like I'm their own father."

Truly grateful for the guidance Connor nodded a little and decided he'd rejoin Hank in the bullpen and try to get him to cheer up a little. "Thank you for explaining to me what a person feels during depression. Perhaps I can help Hank after all."

"Sure you can. You're his best friend if not his family, at this point."

"Family?" That was another concept Connor often struggled with. While he knew what the true definition of a family was and of how they came into existence, androids simply didn't have families beyond associating with their own kind or going through bonding ceremonies. "...Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it, Connor. You'll see what I mean soon enough."

* * *

The bullpen was still full of holiday cheer that resonated through the friendships that had been formed amongst the officers during their extended time together at the precinct. While everyone gathered around Chris's desk to see Damian, who was now almost eighteen months old, Hank had stayed at his desk in an attempt to ignore the laughing baby as it reminded him too much of Cole and he just couldn't handle so many heavy memories at once. In a desperate bid to get away fro the cheer without bringing down everyone else's good mood Hank discreetly walked into the breakroom under the guise of seeking more coffee.

With his back to the bullpen Hank didn't notice that Connor had returned and remained focused on the coffee pot in front of himself, while trying to tune out the laughter and enthusiastic conversations.

Noticing where Hank currently was in the breakroom Connor decided to give Hank his space for a while and watched as everyone took their time to greet Damian and make the happy baby either smile or laugh before he and Julia had to go back home for the night. Unsure of how to react around kids just yet Connor just sat down at his desk to finish his report only to have an unexpected hand rest on his left shoulder.

"Hey, Connor." Chris was now holding Damian again and gave the deviant a warm smile. "Did you want to see Damian?"

"I... I don't know."

"Lots of people are nervous around kids, especially babies. It isn't a big deal."

"I'm not nervous." Connor explained as he turned around in his chair to face Chris and Damian directly. Julia was standing behind Chris and was giving Connor the same warm smile. "I've merely never been around children before. Children of _any_ age."

"Want to try holding him?"

At the question Connor felt his L.E.D. flicker between red and yellow for a moment before settling on yellow. "...I suppose I could try that." Holding up his hands Connor waited for Chris to pass Damian over to him to hold. As the baby was settled into his strong grip Connor carefully placed Damian down so he could sit on his lap, and with that moment of bonding Connor felt an odd sense of protectiveness wash over him. "...He's so very small."

"Well, he used to be a lot smaller."

Julia playfully smacked Chris in the arm as she chimed in sharply. "Small to you, but you didn't carry him around in your belly for nine months!"

As Damian looked up at Connor and smiled Connor himself couldn't help but return the smile in his own, little awkward way. "You're very lucky to have a family, Chris. You must be happy."

"Happy doesn't even really begin to describe it."

"I'm glad." Instinctively Connor glanced over at Hank still hovering in the breakroom before resuming the conversation. "...How does it feel to have a family to celebrate the holidays with?"

Chris quickly picked up on the origin of the question and lowered his voice as he answered in an empathetic manner. "You worried about the Lieutenant?"

"...Yes." Watching as Damian grabbed onto his left hand Connor replied honestly to the question as he continued to seek advice. It was well into the evening and the snow was still burying the city outside under a thick blanket of whiteness, and it only made the air feel heavier as Connor struggled to understand the holiday cheer that was being exhibited all around him. "He seems to be depressed without his family during the holidays, and I want to help him."

"Well, family doesn't just come from spouses and kids, Connor." Putting his left hand on the back of Damian's short dark hair Chris smiled as he felt Julia wrap her left hand around his right hand beside him. "Family can be just this. Friends and people you trust with your life. Don't worry about trying to fill a void in his life because he's lost so much, just being there as his friend can be all the family he needs during the holidays."

"I suppose you're right." Connor watched as Damian let out a sleepy yawn and made 'grabby hands' toward his parents signaling that he was ready to snuggle down for a nap. Passing Damian back into Chris's hands Connor contemplated all of the advice that he had been given that day and tried to think of something he could do to help Hank feel better by just being his friend. "Do you know of what Hank used to do during the holidays before he lost his family?"

"Well, from what Captain Fowler told me a few weeks ago when me and Gavin worked at the 'Toys For Tots' charity drive, Hank and his wife used to spend time at the soup kitchens and shelters around town, and Hank even donated some extra toys to kids in foster care or at battered women's shelters. When he lost his wife he spent less time doing charity work and more time with Cole, then after what happened to Cole he lost all energy for the projects period."

"...The charitable deeds were a positive decision that Hank associated with the holidays?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Then perhaps if I were to partake in the same events I would be able to better understand Hank's mindset."

"Maybe. Just don't go over the top and donate your entire paycheck or something."

"Noted." With a simple nod Connor thanked Chris for his assistance and made his way over to Captain Fowler's office to speak to his commanding officer in private. Knocking twice on the glass door just below the decorative wreath Connor watched as Captain Fowler looked up and waved him inside the private space before he opened the door. Walking over to Captain Fowler's desk Connor sat down in the chair across from the desk and gave his commanding officer a focused glance. "I'd like to ask for your permission to clock out early tonight."

"On Christmas Eve?" Giving the deviant a wary sigh Captain Fowler leaned back in his chair and eyed him carefully. "You better have a damn good reason."

"I wish to make donations to the shelters and soup kitchens around the city."

"...Right now?"

"Correct."

The decision seemed completely random and had no context around it. "Why?"

"I've only recently become aware of Hank's past endeavors with charitable donations throughout the city during the holidays and I wish to contribute as well."

"Oh, uh..." Clearing his throat a little Captain Fowler contemplated the offer and decided that since Connor had never been late to work, had never left early and had come in over two dozen times in the past to cover other shifts that it was only fair to let Connor leave early for the evening in order to do some good deeds around town. The fact that Connor had also completed his reports for the evening just confirmed the deviant had earned an early evening off. "Alright. You can head out early."

"Thank you, Captain."

"What about Hank?"

"He doesn't know I'm doing this."

"Then what should I tell Hank if he asks where you went?"

"It's not meant to be a secret or a surprise, you can tell him the truth if he asks about my location."

"So you're going to do something that Hank used to do in the past, but you didn't tell him you were going to do it?"

"I wish to learn more about the holidays in the same positive manner that Hank had done in the past."

"Well, that stuff did make Hank happy and actually made him bearable during the cold season."

"Yes, I understand that the charitable deeds made Hank and his late wife very happy. I wish to learn of this type of happiness while understanding the importance of upholding traditions."

Captain Fowler wasn't quite sure what to say to that. Having had years of experience with the holidays and traditions to rely on since he was a child the seasoned Captain couldn't even begin to comprehend what it must be like for someone to just be caught up in the middle of the festivities without any context behind the traditions, and why they're so important. Giving Connor his blessing he let the deviant go and didn't press for anymore answers. "Alright, go do your thing."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Just remember donating to charities isn't some type of special secret the unlocks happiness, it's just a good way to help you discover what does make you happy in your own personal way."

"I'll remember that. I will also arrive for my shift at my scheduled time tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Captain."

"Yeah, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Quickly taking his leave of the office Connor cybernetically clocked out for the evening and began making a cybernetic checklist of everything he'd need to provide his charitably contributions for the night. As he crossed back through the bullpen Connor nodded at Chris while heading toward the front doors of the precinct to set out on his personally assigned tasks.

Cybernetically Connor hailed an autonomous taxi and stepped out into the snowy air that was as cold as it was crisp, and serene. The glow of the lights buried under the snow reminded Connor of a beacon of light cutting through the darkness of the night; like a lighthouse on a rocky shore guiding wayward ships back home.

"If I can understand Hank's mindset then I know I can help him."

The autonomous taxi pulled up in front of the precinct and came to a gentle stop. The door passenger side automatically slid open and gave Connor access to the interior of the vehicle to begin his journey. After cybernetically uploading the necessary addresses to the vehicle's G.P.S. unit Connor felt a mild twinge of optimism settle in his still blossoming heart.

"I know this is the right thing to do."

* * *

The commotion in the bullpen began to quiet down and Hank took notice of the returning calmness. Peering back into the bullpen over his shoulder Hank noticed that Julia had taken off with Damian for the night, and the other officers had gone out for their patrols for the evening. Breathing a sigh of relief the gruff Lieutenant carried his refilled and overly sweetened mug of coffee back over to the desk to finish off his suddenly too long shift, and figure out where his deviant partner had gone.

Sipping at the sugary coffee Hank kept his head down and stared at his keyboard as he finished his report, pressed 'send', and then leaned back in his chair. Pressing his left index fingertip and thumb to the bridge of his nose Hank closed his eyes and hoped the impending headache he was feeling would be headed off by the sudden surge in caffeine, and mercifully leave him alone for the next few days.

"Damn cold weather always hurts my head..."

Chewing on yet another candy cane Tina walked past Connor's empty desk and put two more blue Thirium candy canes down in the pen holder on the corner of the desk, and did so with a pink toothed grin as she moved.

"Hey, Tina." Dropping his hand Hank locked eyes with the younger officer as he spoke. "Where's Connor?"

"I dunno', Lieutenant." She answered honestly with a slightly chipper tone. "I saw him heading down the corridor a while back."

"Corridor?" Glancing across the bullpen toward the corridor Hank tried to figure out what Connor may have been doing when Joel stepped out of the elevator into said corridor, and made his way to the bullpen already bundled up in his winter coat in anticipation of the intense cold outside. "Thanks, Tina. Hey, Joel!" Getting the technician's attention as Tina walked away Hank waited for Joel to venture over to his desk to speak with him. "Have you seen Connor?"

"Not since he left the dispensary." Answering casually Joel glanced about the bullpen curiously himself. "I thought he was going to find you."

"Wait, why was he in the dispensary? Is he hurt?"

"No, Lieutenant. He just wanted to talk for a minute."

Sensing something was amiss Hank leaned forward atop his folded arms pressing against his desk as he gave the technician an uncertain stare. "Talk about what? Is that case really bothering him that much?"

"The... case?"

"He's been weirded out ever since we left the apartment. If he's going through something messed up I need to know so I can help him."

"Lieu- _Hank_ ," addressing Hank by his name rather than his title Joel made sure the senior detective knew he was being completely serious and professional as he took Connor's vacated seat to speak to him face to face. "he isn't worried about the case. He's worried about you."

"Me? What the hell for?"

"He's aware of your issues with winter time and the holidays."

"Oh, _that_. Whatever, it's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Joel, if I didn't pull the trigger last winter before the Revolution, back when everything sucked and I had no reason to stick around, why would I do it now that things are finally getting a little better?"

"It's because the circumstances of this case's suicide made Connor think of you, and your personal loss."

"...Because I'm now a childless widower? That doesn't make sense."

"Okay, uh, let's try this..." Keeping his voice low to avoid eavesdropping Joel used another approach. "Hank, do you know what a Thirium pump regulator is?"

"Should I?"

"In this case, yes. A Thirium pump is the equivalent to an android's heart."

"Alright, I get that."

"And the regulator is what controls the Thirium pump's rhythm. In other words, it's what allows an android's heart to beat."

"...Okay?"

"The deviant who intentionally shutdown this afternoon had removed his own Thirium pump regulator and replaced it with his already shutdown bondmate's regulator." Waiting for Hank to react but receiving nothing Joel continued on unprovoked. "In other words he couldn't live without his bondmate and so he ripped out a piece of his own heart and put his late wife's heart there in its place; knowing it'd kill him."

"Wait, hold up." Hank dragged his right hand along his bearded chin and as he began to piece the puzzle together. "Are you saying the sight of one person literally ripping out their own heart in grief made Connor think... Wow. I didn't know the kid was so damn deep."

"He's one of the most empathetic deviants I've ever met. He's very worried that you're going to harm yourself or give in to your depression, and he can't stand the idea of losing his best friend. You're his only real sense of family, Hank. He needs you."

"...Yeah, he never does seem to want to associate with other androids. I can't say that I blame him after the mess that CyberLife created for him." Dropping his hand from his chin Hank realized that Connor being surrounded by the joy of the holidays but in close contact to his own dour outlook on the holidays must've been very confusing for the deviant to try to understand. "Alright, I'll go talk to him. Wherever he is..."

"Want me to stick around until he shows up?"

"Nah, go home to your family, Joel. It's cold, it's snowy and it's only going to worse the longer you wait."

"Right." Standing up from the desk Joel pulled his car keys from his jean pocket and made his way to the front of the precinct. "Just text if you need anything from me."

"Yeah, sure. See ya' around, Joel." Standing up from his own desk Hank pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Connor's personal cybernetic number to ask where he was, then decided to ask around the bullpen for him in person. "Okay, kid. Let's have a little chat about the 'holiday blues'..."

* * *

Arriving at the grocery store via autonomous cab Connor promptly went inside the rather busy location and proceeded to make his way down the first aisle with a shopping cart. Taking note of the rather bare shelves and hurrying people all around him Connor selected various foodstuffs that would be beneficial to numerous shelters and soup kitchens, but made sure not to overdo it with buying too much that would make it difficult for the other shoppers to acquire what they needed.

With his cart quickly filled Connor proceeded to the front to check out the groceries up front, ignoring the prying eyes of the curious humans staring at his blue tinted L.E.D. pulsing slowly in his right temple, and promptly paid for the carefully chosen items with every intention of donating them to the people in most need of help during the holidays.

"There are six active shelters and two soup kitchens in the city." Connor spoke to himself as he began preconstructing his route once he left the grocery store to head out into the heart of Detroit. "I can donate the groceries evenly and still have enough time to stop at the twenty-six toy stores to select new toys to be donated as well."

As his groceries were scanned one by one Connor noticed a security android standing by the exit and smiling kindly as the passing shoppers as she remained on patrol.

"Perhaps I can donate Thirium to New Jericho Tower as well." While he never truly felt welcome at New Jericho Tower the deviant detective still felt responsible for the other deviants seeking shelter, and still wanted to help them. "The deviants shouldn't be forgotten during the holidays."

* * *

Having discovered where Connor had gone during the evening thanks to Captain Fowler giving him his answer Hank patiently waited for Connor respond to his text and watched the news broadcast on the large television screen mounted on the far wall as the blizzard outside continued to bury the city under the thick, cold snow. Watching as the news reporter stood outside in the middle of the storm in the middle of Hart Plaza with thick flakes of snow clinging to her strands of blonde hair Hank sympathetically crossed his arms over his chest as just looking at her made him feel cold.

"Damn snow."

"Hey, did you find Connor?" Tina walked out of the breakroom with a mug of hot chocolate in his right hand and a small plate of Christmas cookies in her left hand as she returned to her desk.

"Yeah, he's out saving the city with his generosity, and donating food to shelters."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"And chilly."

"It's cool he's trying to spread holiday cheer. I didn't expect him to go out and buy a bunch of presents all because of one candy cane or because of the 'Toys for Tots' drive downtown. Cookie?" Holding out the plate with her right hand as she used her left hand to bite down on yellow star shaped cookie Tina hoped that the gruff Lieutenant would at least enjoy the free food during the holidays. "You know. Save me from myself."

"I'm the last guy you should seek advice from when it comes to preventing self-destruction, Tina."

"Please?"

Sighing a little Hank glanced over at the plate and placated Tina's offer as he accepted the last of the green Christmas tree cookies and took a bite. "Fuck it. I didn't have my usual sugary coffee this morning, I deserve this."

"There you go, it'll all work out." Leaning back in her chair Tina took another bite of her own cookie and replaced the plate on her desk before she started to playfully poke at her belly with her right index finger. "Speaking of working out..."

"Shut up, you're fine."

"Not during the holidays. That's why I always start out the new year with renewing my gym membership. That way I don't feel so guilty for pigging out in the winter time."

"Why feel guilty?" Finally taking a bite of his own cookie Hank continued to watch the weather forecast and sighed tiredly. "This is the one time of year where you're expected to go all out on everything. Especially food."

"Then it's a good thing Connor's also donating food then. No one should be left out."

"...Yeah. I guess."

"Did you get him anything for Christmas?"

"Who? Connor?"

"Yup. I got Gavin 'Half-Life 3' this year, and I had to make sure to get it order back _last_ Christmas to get to him in time _this_ Christmas. He's been whining about the game for almost two years now ever since they finally announced the release date, so it'll make both of us happy."

"Uh... I didn't buy Connor anything. I didn't buy _anyone_ anything. Hell," acknowledging his lack of participation in the holiday season Hank realized how much of the winter had taken away his desire to really do anything fun or relaxing. "I don't even have a tree up, or any decorations back at the house."

"It's a shame."

"Why? What would you get him? Besides Thirium I can't think of anything Connor could possibly want or need."

"Honestly? New clothes." Wiping a few stray crumbs from her mouth and chin Tina gave Hank a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Don't get me wrong, he really looks sharp in his uniform but it's so... blah! I bet he'd look great in light blue shirt, or shiny black leather jacket."

"Well, you're not wrong. The kid only has two sets of clothes and the makeshift pajamas I gave him last year."

"If you ever want me to play 'fashion police' with him just give me the word."

Shaking his head a little Hank sighed, checked his phone and leaned back a little further in his chair. "Whatever you say, Tina." As he watched the storm on the television screen Hank felt a paternal need to locate Connor suddenly overwhelm his thoughts and decided to take his leave of the precinct. "Alright, I'm outta' here." Rising from his chair Hank pulled his heavy, warm coat tighter around himself as he crossed the bullpen to get through the front doors and back outside to the neighboring parking garage. "I'm going to find Connor before he donates the shirt off his back to some stranger in need."

* * *

Carrying the groceries into the final shelter in the city, and aiding the volunteers with settling the items in the kitchen Connor took notice of the numerous families gathered at the long tables in the dining area appreciatively accepting help from the volunteers, and wrapped up in blankets to try to stave off the intense cold outside. The shelter itself was warm enough and would be comfortable enough to accommodate the people in need of aid, and yet it could always feel warmer and more secure.

"Is there anything else I can do to help you tonight?" Connor asked as he carried the final items into the kitchen and placed them down on the kitchen counter for the staff to use. "Perhaps I can purchase additional clothing and blankets for the people seeking shelter."

"You've done plenty for everyone, thank you." Smiling appreciatively at the deviant the older woman took both of Connor's hands in her own and gave him a gentle squeeze. She had long gray hair pulled up in a neat bun, thick red framed glasses, warm cinnamon brown eyes, a dark complexion was nearly flawless despite being in her fifties, and carried a demeanor that spoke volumes of authority. "I haven't this much generosity from one person in almost five years."

"Donations are rare?"

"No, not at all. But finding someone with a big heart and the willingness to give their time to help other people is rare. Same with a warm meal that isn't overpriced or made from unhealthy ingredients."

"I'm sure in your kind hands you can help these people feel much better, and like they're loved."

"Oh, I see you've got some charm! I like that. I'm sure these people like it, too."

"I hope so. I'll be sure to do this again next year, and for every year in which I live in the city to do my part to help those in need."

"That's very sweet."

"If it's okay I'd like to take your photo and put up on our honorary wall of fame."

"A wall... of fame?" The idea made Connor's blue L.E.D. flash to yellow briefly before returning to blue. "I don't understand."

"Well, we like to make sure everyone who donates anything to shelter is remembered for their good deeds. You don't have to let me take your photo if you don't want to."

"I don't mind. It was just an unexpected request."

"Good! Come with me, I'll show you the wall."

Obediently Connor followed after the kind woman and was shown to the main area of the shelter where the wall of fame was located. The length of the wall had been adorned not only with Christmas garland and cards, but it had over four dozen framed photographs of people who had donated food, clothing and their time to the shelter.

Scanning over each face Connor felt a twinge of pride well up inside of himself as he noted the generous people as diverse, kind and patient. People of all ages, races, religions and genders had been given the honor of being placed on the wall, and with that honor a sense of self-respect was born.

"Stand over here by the window next to the Christmas tree. It'll match the other photographs."

As he made his way over to the window as instructed Connor suddenly stopped short and turned to look at the wall as he recognized a face and again his L.E.D. flashed to yellow. "...Hank?" The photograph showed a younger look Lieutenant Hank Anderson standing beside a smiling, lovely brunette woman with warm brown eyes as she held a smiling toddler on her hip that Connor recognized as Cole. "...He donated to this shelter."

"You know Hank?"

"Yes. He's my partner at the precinct and my friend." Connor's L.E.D. returned to blue as he spoke to the kind woman, Mona, and confirmed he in fact knew Hank fairly well. "He took me in the morning after the Revolution and gave me a home of my own. I imagine his kindness is the same gesture one would receive from a family."

"Thank goodness!" Genuine relief washed over Mona's eyes as she spoke with Connor in a low tone. "After he lost Barbara and then his sweet little Cole I truly thought he had given up and hidden himself away from the world. I'm so happy to know he's still in Detroit and helping people in need."

"Yes..." Looking back at the photograph Connor took in the entire image in all of its peaceful glory: Hank smiling with his wife and son beside him as they stood together in front of the shelter's Christmas tree in a warm, inviting glow. "As am I."

"The year Cole was born Hank even dressed up as Santa Claus and passed out gifts to all the kids just to make them smile." Pointing to another framed photograph just a few inches away from the first Mona showed Connor the image of Hank sure enough dressed up as Santa with Cole, dressed as an elf, on his knee and Barbara dressed as Mrs. Claus, standing behind him. "He's such a sweet man. It hurt my heart so much to see him suffering so much personal tragedy and loss."

The simple image of Hank dressed up and seemingly so far out of his personal comfort zone seemed like Connor was staring at a parallel reality rather than an image into the past. It was incredible to see how much of Hank's heart had been destroyed when he lost his family, and yet his heart was still strong enough to keep beating.

"...I wish I could do more to help Hank during the holidays." Connor admitted as he contemplated everything that Hank gone through with and without his family, and of how he had dedicated his life to protecting the innocent. "He deserves to be happy."

"Sweetheart, you being there for him during the holidays and continuing his tradition of charity and selflessness will be all he needs to be happy, I know it."

"I hope you're right."

"Come on, let's get your photo taken so you can take care of whatever else you need to do tonight."

"Y-Yes, of course. I wish to pick up some additional toys for the children and donate some Thirium to New Jericho Tower before the night is over."

* * *

Driving about the snowy streets of the city Hank struggled to keep the car under control over the icy, slick surface of the roads beneath his tires and forced the large bodied vehicle through the building snow to locate Connor. Still aware of each shelter in the city Hank stopped at each and every one with the intention of locating his missing friend and letting him know that he was going to be okay during the holidays. Seeing the warm glow of the lights illuminating the otherwise dark and cold streets made Hank think of the night of the accident that took Cole's life, and of the flashing lights and sirens of the ambulance as it arrived at the scene of the wreck to take Cole and himself to the hospital.

The night had haunted his nightmares for the past four years, and every cold blustery winter night guaranteed the recurring nightmares return to taunt him when he was supposed to be able to find a modicum of relief during his sleep. Pushing the bleak memories from his mind Hank focused on the road, cranked up the heat and turned on his the radio to continuously monitor the weather forecast.

"Fuck the snow. All it does is get in the damn way and create a cold, wet mess."

From within his coat pocket Hank heard and felt his phone buzz as Connor finally replied to his text, and it made Hank jump a little.

"Finally..." Fishing the phone from his pocket with his left hand while keeping the right hand on the wheel Hank came to a gentle stop at the right light and checked the reply quickly. "Good, at least he's not in any trouble."

Sending his own reply Hank waited for the deviant to answer, and just sat at the light even after it turned green simply because there was no one behind waiting to go.

It didn't take long for the deviant reply to the follow-up text. ' _I need to make more donations, then I will return to the house tonight_.'

Urging the deviant to return home sooner rather than later Hank kept his phone on the passenger seat beside him as he waited for the second green light to hit before resuming his drive throughout the city.

"That kid is out on Christmas Eve donating his time, money and anything else he can get his hands on just because of what he's been told by the other officers at the precinct. Wonder what it'll take to get him to actually listen to _me_ every once in a while."

Passing by a department store that still had its lights on and a few displays up in the front windows Hank's eyes were drawn to a few coats and scarves that look invitingly warm during the harshly cold winter night.

"...Maybe I should make a few donations myself." Pulling his car along the side of the street to park in front of the store Hank reluctantly turned off the engine to exit the warm sanctuary of his heated vehicle to venture into the somewhat busy store. "Sure as hell couldn't hurt anyone."

* * *

Arriving at the entrance to New Jericho Tower with a large box of fresh Thirium in his arms Connor stepped out of the autonomous taxi and braved the cold wind, snow and ice to enter the android sanctuary to deliver the Thirium to the deviants in need. Quickly covered under a thin layer of snow and ice Connor looked uncomfortably cold and then absolutely relieved as he stepped into the warm lobby of the shelter where he was promptly greeted by Markus; the deviant leader himself.

"Connor."

"Markus." Presenting the large box of Thirium to his friend to take Connor offered him a kind smile of true appreciation and trust. "I wish to donate this Thirium to New Jericho to aid the deviants in need during this harsh weather."

"Thank you, Connor." Accepting the Thirium graciously Markus made sure his friend knew his gesture was truly appreciated. "But you didn't have to do that. We have fairly reliable connections that keep us well supplied all year long."

"Yes, I'm aware. But I wanted to do this. I want to donate to New Jericho."

"Thank you all the same, my friend." Noticing the melting snow clinging to Connor's dark locks of hair and thin gray CyberLife jacket Markus motioned for Connor to follow him to the tower's community room. "You look like your own Thirium is about to freeze in your lines. Join us for a moment before you head back out into the blizzard."

"Very well, but I can assure you traveling in the autonomous taxi keeps me quite warm."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to stay in a nice warm sanctuary surrounded by your friends."

"I suppose that's true."

Following after Markus to enter the community room to the left of the front lobby Connor noticed that interior of the tower was rather bare beyond android unique aesthetics, and didn't look anything like the exterior of the city. As he stepped into the community room Connor then saw that the large comforting space had been properly decorated for the holidays; a white Christmas tree in the corner covered in gold colored ornaments, yellow lights and blue Thirium candy canes, silver garland was strung along the four walls and illuminated with white lights, and a single large white wreath with a blue bow was mounted on the far wall opposite the door and above the white leather sofa.

"You decorated the tower."

"Only the community room." Markus admitted as he placed the box of donated Thirium down on the large oval glass coffee table in the middle of the room. "A lot of deviants don't like human traditions, but from what I learned from Carl the holidays can be a time of either great joy or great misery depending on how you let them affect you."

"Does Carl have difficulty with the holidays, too?"

"He used to. Right after the accident that left him paralyzed he struggled to endure the cold weather because it hurt his already damaged bones and nerves, but having no real close family or friends who weren't just trying to coast off of his own successes made it worse. My first Christmas with him was pretty odd, but soon enough we managed to find our own traditions to make the holiday enjoyable every year afterward."

"You created your own traditions to follow?"

"Something like that. It mostly consisted of us staying home, making a huge dinner that Carl would take his fill of, and then donate the rest to a nearby shelter; never the same one twice in a row. Then he'd pick one of his paintings to be auctioned off so he could divide the funds to the other charities in the city evenly."

"That sounds a lot like Hank. He used to donate to charities every winter, too."

"What do you and Hank do, Connor?" Intrigued by his friend's own family traditions Connor sat down on the sofa and leaned forward against his neatly folded arms top his knees with intrigue. "You're like a family in the same way Carl and I are."

"We didn't do anything last year because of the Revolution, and I don't believe he wishes to celebrate the holidays anymore without his family."

"I bet he'll come around. Just be patient."

Nodding a little Connor closed his eyes and cybernetically placed orders at the local toy stores in attempt to spare some time by purchasing the toys now so he could simply pick the items up later, and donate them as soon as possible. As he opened his soulful brown eyes Connor gave Markus a kind glance and thanked him for speaking with him. "I suspect you're right, Markus. I believe Hank just needs a little more time to heal before he can begin to move forward."

"If he can change his stance on androids just after a few hours of working with you then I know him spending the year with you as his best friend will definitely help him move forward in a positive manner."

"Yes, you're right. As I've spent this evening donating to charities and learning about the holiday traditions the more I've come to believe that these very traditions can help people recover from their past pain easier than they would any other time of the year."

"I agree. The traditions Carl and I created helped him immensely and I wish to continue the traditions for as long as I live, and long after he passes to keep his memory alive."

"Have you partaken of any traditions with someone other than Carl?"

Blushing a pale blue Markus thought about his lover and closest friend as his own eyes drifted to the golden ornament with her name written in purple glitter over its surface. "Do you mean with North?"

"Yes."

"Not yet." Looking back at Connor with a somewhat hesitant glance Markus explained things as evenly as he could. "I'm going to take her to meet Carl tomorrow on Christmas Day, but I don't think she's interested in human traditions. Why?"

Smirking a little Connor let his eyes trail up to the door frame leading into the community room then held up his right palm for Markus to see. "Tonight I learned of a human tradition of kissing under the mistletoe." Showing Markus the image of Chris kissing Julia from his memory the clever deviant suggested a new tradition for Markus to follow now that he was free and in love with the deviant of his dreams. "Perhaps this is one she will enjoy."

Reciprocating the smirk Markus gave Connor a mischievous smile and made a note of the tradition. "I'll give it a try."

"That's good. I want you and all of my friends to be happy."

* * *

Despite his aching back and still damp left shoe irritating his every step Hank trudged his way over the snowy sidewalks and into the numerous shelters throughout the city with his newly purchased blankets, coats, hats, scarves, gloves, boots, socks and a handful of toys. One by one Hank donated the items to each shelter in order of closest to furthest, and as he reached the final shelter of the evening Hank was greeted by a friendly face who looked so shocked to see Hank that one would've sworn she had just seen a ghost.

"Hank?"

Pausing at the sound of the familiar voice as he began passing the provided blankets over to another volunteer Hank looked over at the woman who was approaching him and gave her an equally surprised look. "Mona?"

"I can't believe it's you!" Unable to stop herself Mona wrapped her arms around Hank's broad shoulders and gave him a warm hug. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"...I haven't seen you in so long." Returning the hug Han let the kindhearted woman embrace him as if it were the last time they'd ever meet. "But I'm not surprised you're still here saving the city one home-cooked meal at a time."

"Oh, you flatterer!" Letting go of the hug Mona grabbed onto Hank's hands and held them tightly. "Now I know where Connor got his charm."

"Connor was here?"

"Yes." Pointing to the newest photograph on the wall Mona showed that the deviant had in fact been at the shelter. "He stopped by about two hours ago and donated so much food that I thought the kitchen might burst!"

Hank felt a swelling of paternal pride fill his heart at the idea of Connor keeping up his previous traditions and helping the people who needed it more than anything else. Squeezing Mona's hands Hank decided to stick around for a while longer as it felt so good to be helping people again. "Do you need an extra pair of hands in the kitchen? I still have Barb's recipe for homemade pecan memorized."

"Like you need to ask." Wrapping her arm around Hank's waist Mona happily walked into the kitchen with her dear friend at her side and was thrilled when Hank mirror her gesture to keep her in a half hug as they walked. "I'm always happy to have you around, Hank."

Reciprocating the feeling Hank felt his mood lift and his heart feel lighter just by being around his old friend. "I'm actually happy to be here."

* * *

After picking up the massive amount of toys, the autonomous cab being unable to contain them all and in return Connor hailed two more to follow after him to deliver the toys throughout the city, Connor reached his second to last stop during his journey and located the large 'Toys for Tots' receptacle that was currently being watched over by Gavin and another patrolling officer, Rollins, that evening. Stopping the cabs along the street near the receptacle Connor exited the lead cab and began unloading the final gifts from the third and second cabs, while keeping the toys for the final shelter all neatly contained in the first cab.

"What the hell are you doing out here, 'Tinman'?" Gavin grumbled as he watched deviant unloading the vehicles one armload at a time. Holding up his gloved hand to keep the blowing snow and ice from his eyes Gavin leered at the deviant through the storm with mild disgust. "It's freezing!"

"I'm here to donate to charity." The blue glowing L.E.D. shone through the blowing snow, ice and wind of the lingering blizzard that threatened to freeze the deviant in place where he stood. "After this I have one more shelter I need to return to in order to finish my donations."

"Did you seriously go out and buy a shit-ton of toys for a bunch of kids you'll never meet?"

"Yes." Allowing Officer Rollins to help him carry the toys over to the receptacle Connor carefully placed the purchased items inside and made a second trip out to the cab. "It makes me feel good to do this."

"Feel good? You actually think you can _feel_ things?"

"Yes, I know that I do." Putting his right palm over the center of his chest over his heart he gave Gavin a stern look through the storm as he stood by his belief. "I can feel a warmth right here whenever I do something charitable, and I know it's the right thing to do even if I couldn't feel it. Same with upholding traditions and doing things to make friends and family feel loved and happy."

"Uh-huh, and who told you all that stuff?"

"Tina, Joel, Chris, Captain Fowler and Markus." Replying without any hesitation Connor made sure Gavin knew he had been told his information by very reliable and trusted sources. "Do you doubt their claims?"

"...Not really." Knowing that Tina had been playing 'Santa's Little Helper' every Christmas since he's known her Gavin wasn't at all surprised that she had been spreading cheer all throughout the bullpen and managed to get inside the deviant's head. "It's just weird to me, I guess."

"Why's that?"

"...Never mind."

Connor's blue L.E.D. flashed to yellow as he detected the melancholy tone in Gavin's voice and knew he had accidentally pressed a matter that wasn't any of his business, and very personal to Gavin himself. "Very well." Depositing the last of the toys Connor cybernetically dismissed the two cabs that had followed after him in the first cab, then noted that both Gavin and Officer Rollins were very cold from standing out in the middle of the blizzard. "Is there anything you'd like me to do before I leave for the final shelter?"

"No, we got this."

Refusing to let the two officers freeze Connor for the remainder of their shift until the toys could be picked and distributed Connor located a nearby coffee shop still opened and made his way over to the warm establishment as he again rubbed his hands up and down his upper arms to try to stave off the cold air as he trekked down the block to reach the shop as quickly as he could through the ankle deep snow on the unshoveled sidewalk.

Rushing into the coffee shop Connor brushed off his shoulders and hair to remove the snowflakes and ice as he placed an order for two extra large hot coffees and asked for a handful of sugar and sweetener separately so the two officers could sweeten their own coffee as they saw fit. Upon receiving the two large cups of coffee Connor pocketed the sugar and sweetener packets and returned to the blizzard outside to deliver the warm drinks to the two patrolling officers.

"You have two hours, nineteen minutes and fifty-three seconds until the toys will be picked up." Connor stated as he passed over the two coffees to the two officers, and then handed them the sugar and sweetener packets. "If you remain out here in that time without any additional layers or a secondary source of warmth you'll become ill."

"Uh, thanks." Begrudgingly Gavin had to admit that the fresh hot coffee was incredibly enticing to his cold body. "Now go get out of the blizzard, too."

"I will soon."

Officer Rollins cleared his throat a little as his phone rang and he took a few steps away to talk to his kids before they went to bed and waited for Santa to arrive that night. As he stepped away he gave Connor and Gavin some privacy to speak for a moment.

"Gavin, may I ask what traditions you partake in during the holidays?"

"What I what?" Almost laughing as he opened the lid on his coffee and poured in a small amount of sugar he gave Connor an almost annoyed glance. "What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just curious."

"Uh, nothing really. I just hang out with Tina on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day or the day after. You know, whenever we get the time off."

"Because you're friends."

"That, and she's like a kid sister to me. Her mom and her little sister don't live in town, so sometimes I'm all she has to celebrate the holidays with." Taking a sip of the coffee Gavin shook his head a little and sighed. "Glad to know I'm at least better than being with no one."

"You don't have a family?"

"Not anymore. Long story short, my old man's dead, my little sister's dead and my mom's locked up in a padded cell. Tina's my family, and her mom adores me so that's nice, too. I guess..."

The idea of Gavin's family being divided by tragedy made Connor's heart ache sympathetically as he thought about Hank's own pain. "...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm better off without my parents and like I said, I have Tina. It's just too bad her mom wants us to hook-up and be official."

"She wants you and Tina to date?"

" _Marry_. She thinks I can reign Tina in and get her settle down, but she's a free-spirit and I'm her honorary big brother. That's how it should be and that's how it's going to stay."

"Interesting to know." Just as Chris stated before the friends made in the precinct were often the family that helped guide one another through life. "I'm glad you and Tina have such a strong friendship."

"But you didn't hear ANY of that from me. I don't need the bullpen gossiping about my shit."

"I won't say a word, Gavin." Backing away from the detective as the second officer ended his phone call and rejoined Gavin at their assigned posts Connor returned to the cab to finish donating the last of his toys to the final shelter. "But I do have one more question to ask."

"What's that?"

"What is an acceptable Christmas gift to give someone?"

"It depends on the person you're thinking about, jackass. Just get the Lieutenant something that won't piss him off and you're good."

"How did you-"

"Who else would you be buying for? Just find something that'll make him happy or remind him of a happy time." Rolling his eyes and sighing with an annoyed tone Gavin waved Connor off as if the deviant needed to cued to leave the cold street. "Now get outta' here and out of my sight. The sooner my shift is over the sooner I can lock myself up in my warm apartment."

"Yes, of course. Goodnight, Gavin and Officer Rollins."

"Yeah, whatever... Goodnight, Connor."

Sitting down in the warm interior of the cab Connor contemplated Gavin's suggestion and tried to think of what Hank would want. The answer was right in Connor's face yet completely unobtainable all the same.

"...Hank wants his family back." Leaning back in his seat Connor peered out the window beside himself he stared through his reflection and to the thousands of decorations that kept the city warm despite the blizzard. "But how can I make that happen?"

* * *

Smelling of nutmeg and cinnamon Hank chatted with Mona in the shelter's kitchen as the two old friends reminisced about their pasts, caught up on everything that had happened in the four years since Hank stopped volunteering at the shelter, and just catching up as friends would do. Having made a massive meal for the shelter to enjoy and having made sure that there was enough food left for an equally big meal tomorrow on Christmas Day the two kindhearted people were feeling good, and nursing their own cups of coffee to keep warm and awake.

"I'm so glad we had so much generosity this year." Mona stated as she sipped her coffee and looked over at the dining area where a handful of families were making sure their children had their fill of the provided meal and were wrapped up in the nice warm blankets. "This winter is the coldest I've seen in years."

"Tell me about it. I thought that winter before Cole was born was bad, but this one is brutal."

"I bet patrol was fun."

"Yeah, I got the frostbite on my toes to prove it."

Laughing at the comment Mona felt a chill draft through the shelter as the rear door opened cybernetically and Connor returned to the shelter with additional toys neatly gathered in his arms. "Connor!"

"Hello, Mona." Seeing Hank sitting across from her at the small table with a genuine grin on his face Connor felt that same warm feeling spread over his heart upon seeing his best friend in a good mood. "Hank! You're here as well."

"Yup. I decided since you're donating your time and money then I will, too."

Nodding in approval Connor placed the toys down on the counter out of sight of the other people in the shelter and made a move toward the backdoor for another trip out to the cab parked behind the shelter. "I have additional toys to donate, but they aren't wrapped."

"It's okay, hon." Mona quickly began gathering up the toys to be taken to the back for a proper wrapping. "There's plenty of paper in the back."

Hank helped Connor bring in the last of the toys and then proceeded to help Mona wrap them up in the back room without any noticing the final good deed for the night. "Good choices, son."

"I decided a wide array of toys throughout all the age groups would be beneficiary to as many children as possible."

"Yup, you did good." Putting his right hand on Connor's left shoulder Hank motioned to the wrapping paper and ribbons with his left hand, and immediately felt how cold Connor had become from moving in and out of the blizzard all evening and night long. "As soon as we're done ehre we're going to go home."

"Shouldn't we-"

"Nope. You've done enough. Besides, I don't want you catching android-pneumonia or some shit."

"Technically ventilation profusion, or 'android-pneumonia' as you called it can only be caused by physical damage to my ventilation biocomponents, not exposure to the cold."

"Good to know." Patting Connor's shoulder once with a firm palm Hank smirked and pushed Connor toward the table lined with the rolls of wrapping paper and ribbon anxiously. "Now, shut up and help us wrap."

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock at night when Hank and Connor took their leave of the shelter to head home. Driving the large Oldsmobile back to the house through the still powerful blizzard Hank cranked up the heat and gave the deviant a wary glance as Connor kept his arms crossed over his chest, and rubbed his hands up and down his upper arms to keep warm as he trembled and continued to cybernetically monitor the severe weather. They were both cold and ready to go home to rest.

"Man, you must be freezing if you're actually shivering, kid."

"It's my body's attempt to agitate my Thirium to keep it from freezing in my lines."

"So yeah. You're cold."

"I'll be okay soon."

"Uh-huh." Glancing into the backseat Hank used his right thumb to point over his shoulder and to the blue colored gift box sitting on the seat waiting to be opened. "Why don't you go ahead and open your gift now."

"...My gift?" As his blue L.E.D. blinked to yellow once then settled back on blue Connor peered into the backseat and saw the gift box with his name on it. "You bought me a gift?"

"Yeah, I figured that since you went out of your way to help a bunch of other people in need that you really earned a gift of your own."

"...Thank you, Hank." Reaching into his CyberLife jacket behind the left lapel Connor showed Hank that he too had a gift to give. It was smaller than the box in the backseat but it was clear Connor had managed to wrap it up perfectly in red paper while he and Hank were still at the shelter. "I was worried this might be a tad inappropriate to give, but now it feels right."

"You got me something?"

"Yes. I wasn't quite sure what you would need or want, so I hope this is acceptable."

"How about we wait until we're back at the house before we open up the gifts. That might be a little easier than opening gifts in the middle of car traveling through a blizzard."

"You may be correct." Watching as the blizzard continued to bury the city under the thick snow and ice Connor's L.E.D. cycled between yellow and red slowly as he cybernetically kept tabs on the weather around them. "It'd be wise to remain entirely focused on the streets. And since it's still Christmas Eve we have time to wait."

"By the way," clearing his voice a little Hank sighed and briefly gave Connor a regretful glance. "I'm sorry for being so damn impatient with you all day. I'm also sorry I didn't see that you were just worried about me, and were trying to look out for me. I appreciate it."

"It's okay, Hank. I wasn't offended."

"Good. As an old alcoholic it's a pretty good day when I can manage to talk to someone without pushing them completely out of the room."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. You've come a long way since our first encounter over a year ago."

"That doesn't mean I still wasn't an asshole to you during our first encounter."

"It's impossible to undo the past. If it were possible then I would've deviated as soon as I met you and helped spare as many deviant lives on Jericho and save them fro the F.B.I. raid."

"I guess we both have our own burdens to bear, huh?"

"Yes. But from what I learned today that doesn't mean we have to bear them alone as long as we have friends or family to support us."

"Yeah, you got that right." Shifting the car into low gear Hank turned into the driveway beside the house and fought against the ice and the gravity to get the car off the street, and where it belonged. As soon as the car was safely in its usual parking place Hank put it in park, put on the emergency brake, and turned off the engine. "Alright, let's get inside and warmed up before we open our gifts."

"I'll also let Sumo outside. I imagine he'll be grateful to go out after being cooped up all day long."

"Yeah, until he feels exactly how cold it really is. He might be a Saint Bernard but even he can be affected by the cold."

"Noted."

* * *

Sure enough as soon as Sumo was outside he was eager to come right back inside to get out of the snow and ice, and Connor was willing to patiently wait for the massive dog to return through the backdoor. Down the hallway in his bedroom Hank changed out of his uniform and into some warm, dry clothes and made sure his left foot hadn't actually been frostbitten before he returned to the livingroom where the two Christmas gifts had been placed on the coffee table to be opened up at last.

Free of the frozen backyard Sumo trotted through the backdoor, across the kitchen and pressed his chin down on Hank's knee as the senior detective sat down on the couch to relax.

"Hey, boy." Rubbing the large dog's ears Hank sighed and pulled the navy blue blanket from the back of the couch to wrap up and keep a little warmer as he waited for Connor to join him in the livingroom. "If _you_ can't stand the cold then we know for sure it's too cold to go anywhere."

"Agreed." Walking into the livingroom Connor took off his wet shoes to leave by the front door and then sat down beside Hank on the couch as he too began to pet Sumo's ears. Reaching into his left jacket pocket Connor placed the Thirium candy cane he had received earlier from Tina down on the coffee table, then pulled a new chew toy from his right pocket to give to Sumo as his own gift. "It's currently four degrees Fahrenheit outside, and it's going to get colder before dawn."

"Too bad we gotta' go back to work tomorrow and endure the cold again."

"Yes, but we have the day after tomorrow off."

"And I say we stay here and stay out of the cold."

"Agreed."

Happy to hear Connor being so agreeable Hank picked up the gift box with Connor's name on it and passed it over to the deviant to open up. "Here, son."

Noting the current time Connor decided that even though it was still technically Christmas Eve it was entirely appropriate to open up the gifts a little early since he and Hank hadn't celebrated Christmas the year before. "Thank you, Hank." Accepting the gift Connor passed over the second gift for Hank to take and hold as well. "I hope you like this."

"I'm sure I will." Taking the red colored box in his hand Hank nodded at Connor to go ahead and start unwrapping the gift. "Go on, open it up."

In a controlled and meticulous manner Connor undid the tape holding the lid on the box in place and flipped it open. Peeling back the white tissue paper Connor was greeted by the sight of a thick leather jacket that had been perfectly tailored to fit his frame, and had a special slip pocket on the right lapel for him to place his shield when on patrol. The exterior of the jacket was completely unlike the CyberLife jacket that Connor had been wearing even after the fall of CyberLife in the wake of the Revolution, in that the jacket had no markings to identify Connor as an android and simply let him be himself as a person.

"Hank, this is incredible." Slipping off his thin gray CyberLife jacket without a care in the world Connor happily put on the leather jacket and could immediately feel how much warmer is was in comparison to the old gray jacket, and felt much better than the previous thin prejudicial garment. The interior was padded and helped his body retain heat much easier and with it Connor actually felt safe. "Thank you. I really like this."

"Good. Seeing you shivering in the car and walking around in the snow with that lame-ass suit jacket was uncomfortable to watch. You deserve so much more than just what CyberLife gave you, son. You're allowed to have nice things and to want better than what you were given, or to just settle."

"...I'll remember that." Connor felt the warmth in his chest return and he felt entirely at ease. It was like he truly belonged in Hank's home alongside the senior detective. "Please, open your gift."

"Alright, let's see what I got here..." Peeling back the perfectly wrapped and taped paper Hank revealed a white small box. Opening the box Hank too peeled back the tissue paper and felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes fell on a photograph of himself, Barbara and Cole that had been taken at the shelter nearly a decade prior. "...Connor?"

"I know you miss your family, Hank. I hope this helps you feel like they're still with you."

"This is..." On the verge of tears Hank picked up the photograph that was protected behind glass and a gilded frame that had 'Anderson' engraved in the bottom and just stared at the image with a heavy heart. "I forgot this photo even existed. Even when I was at the shelter I didn't see it."

"Mona showed me the photograph after I donated to the shelter the first time. Before I returned for the second time to donate the toys I stopped at an artist's gallery and had the photograph taken from my memory and printed out for your personal possession."

"...This is a great gift, son." Wiping away a rogue tear from beneath his eye with his thumb Hank took in a deep breath as he put his right hand on Connor's left shoulder and shook once. "I mean it. I... I don't know what to say."

"You're happy again. You don't have to say anything."

"I do, Connor." Moving his hand from Connor's shoulder Hank wrapped his entire arm around both of the deviant's shoulders and pulled him in for a half-hug at his side and just held him there for a moment. "This means the world to me."

"...Then I suppose 'thank you' will suffice."

"No, no... You don't seem to understand."

"I don't?"

"Son, it's not just the photograph and the memories that made me happy, it's _you_ being _here_ with me that made me happy."

"...I did? How?"

"Connor," leveling his voice Hank looked the deviant in the eyes and spoke to him with unbridled honesty in his every word. "you're my family, too."

"...Family?"

"Yes, Connor. I don't call you 'son' just because you're younger than me."

Hearing those words had an unexpectedly emotional feeling deep down inside of Connor's developing heart, and with it tears began to form in his own soulful brown eyes in response. Wrapping both of his arms around Hank to give the senior detective a full hug Connor felt like the jacket he was given was just a precursor to his real gift.

Nothing could come close to being acknowledged as a real member of the family. Then again, nothing came close to actually finding a family where he belonged.

"...I think you're like a father to me, Hank." Feeling the confusion he felt during the holidays leave his mind and his heart entirely Connor's doubts were replaced with full confidence and strength as he finally understood what it meant to celebrate and how it felt to finally belong somewhere. "At least it's how I imagine a father to be."

"I'm glad, son. I really am."

"Me too." As midnight arrived as did Christmas morning. "...Merry Christmas, Hank."

Patting Connor's back Hank stared at the photograph as a warm smile appeared on his face and peace filled his heart. "Merry Christmas, son."

_**-End of Story-** _


End file.
